A new love
by Koneko Shoujo Sarah
Summary: As far as I know, the only Pinsuke/Hanagata ficcie o.o If you don't know, Pinsuke is Hanagata's servent. He in the first and second episode, maybe others. It's just a sweet story about the two.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hanagata or any of the SMJ guys....But Can't I play with them?  
Warnings: Yaoi and minor violence.  
Author's notes: You KNOW they make a cute couple!! Don't deny it! O.o  
Summary: Otaru's finally out of the picture when Hanagata finds out his loyal servent, Pinsuke, is in love with him.   
  
  
A new love...  
  
  
Hanagata opened the door to his house and walked in, his head hanging and his bangs haning in his face. He walked in and shut the door quietly behind him, not looking up.  
  
"Ah! Master Mitsurugi! Welcome home!" Pinsuke greeted the blonde boy, lookiing up from his cleaning.  
  
Hanagata walked over to the stairs and sighed. "Thank you, Pinsuke..." he said lowly.  
  
Pinsuke could tell something was bothering his young master. It was very obvious. "Is something troubling you, Master Mitsurugi?" he asked, stopping his cleaning, going to the boy's side.  
  
"....It's just--Otaru-kun was so mean to me today. He's always mean to me. But never *that* mean..." He looks up at Pinsuke after he finishes talking.  
  
"Do you want me to beat him up for you, Master Mitsurugi?" Pinsuke responded, almost immediately.  
  
Hana shook his head. "Of course not...He's my friend, even though he doesn't seem to like me..." He sighs again. "I don't know..Whatever I seem to do to win him over just causes him to yell and hit me..."  
  
"He hits you!?" Pinsuke gasped as he began to check Hanagata's face for bruises.  
  
The younger boy smiled at the gesture. "I'm fine, Pinsuke. I'm used to it by now.."  
  
Pinsuke's hands remained on Hanagata's thin face, he doesn't look convinced and he still has concern in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, really...Well, on the outside..." he says as his smile fades and he looks down again, choking back his tears.  
  
Pinsuke tilts the blondes head back, until they're looking at eachother...  
  
Hanagata's eyes look full of pain as he tries to force a smile. "I'll be fine..."  
  
"....I can't stand to see you hurt like this.." he says while caressing Hanagata's face, he knows he's completely out of place, but he doesn't stop.  
  
And Hanagata doesn't seem to mind though. He closes his eyes softly and smiles a little. "You're too good to me..." he whispers.  
  
Pinsuke smiles widely. "Would you like to put some cats in a boat tonight? Maybe they'll become catfish!"  
  
Hanagata giggles. "You still remember that? I haven't talked about that since I was very young..."  
  
"You dreamed so many things. Do you still dream the impossible, Master Mitsurugi?" he asked.  
  
Hanagata shaked his head a little. "Nothing like that... I'm not a child anymore." he said, smiling a little more.  
  
"You always had such an imagination. I thought you would be a writer someday..."   
  
With a sigh Hanagata sat down on the stairs, and Pinsuke joined him. 'I don't know what I'm going to do with my life...I don't seem to be goog at anything..."  
  
Pinsuke smiled. "You're stories always charmed me."  
  
"Only because I you're my servent." he said as he rested his head on Pinsuke's shoulder. "Plus I was cute back then, I could get away with it. I'm not cute anymore."  
  
Pinsuke put an arm around Hanagata's shoulders and closed his eyes.. "On the contrary, you're even cuter.."  
  
"Mmh..." he hummed, leaning into him. "You're just saying that because I'm feeling down..."  
  
Pinsuke shook his head slightly. "No, I'm saying that because you are truely unique."  
  
Hanagata was silent for a moment. "....Unique is just another word for different." he spoke softly.  
  
The older man rubbed Hanagata's shoulder gently. "There's nothing wrong with being different...I find different people like treasures. Or like those catfish. Rare impossibilities."  
  
Hanagata was being completely charmed by him. "I wish everyone thought like you, Pinsuke..." he whispered, leaning into the man more.  
  
Now, Pinsuke had both of his arms around the blonde, having Hanagata rest his head against his chest. "And you're lovely...My sweet young master..." he breathes, burrying his face in Hana's hair.  
  
Hesitently, he puts his arms around Pinsuke's waist. "Pinsuke..." he moans as he holds him closer.  
  
Slowly Pinsuke eases Hanagata in his lap and holds him there. Causing Hana to blush and get a little nervous.  
  
"Young master, may I speak freely to you?" When Hanagata nodded, he continued. "Is it--wrong to love someone you have served for 18 years?"  
  
Hana's eyes widened some. "Are you saying that--" he stopped, blushing.  
  
He nodded. "Yes...Forgive me...I'm in love with you, young master."  
  
Hanagata isn't too sure of what to say... He never even suspected his loyal servent to have these feelings for him. So, he just does as his instincts tell him to do. He leans into Pinsuke's chest and rests his head in the crook of his neck. "Hold me...?" he whispered.  
  
He closes his eyes again and does so willingly, kissing his hair gently. "Don't ever dismiss me...I want to remain by your side always."  
  
Hanagata nodded slightly with a small smile. "I want that too..."  
  
He tightened his hold on Hanagata. "Forgive me for loving you like this. For needing you.."  
  
Hanagata smiled and hugged his neck. "No need to ask for my forgivness..."  
  
Pinsuke was silent for a moment. "Then forgive me for this..." he said, right before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Hanagata's.  
  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
Tell me whatcha think! If you want me to continue tell me! If you don't--BITE ME! THIS IS CUTE!!! O.o 


End file.
